A Tiny Collection of Tiny Stories about Stuff
by Totonyo
Summary: Four drabbles and Ficlets, mostly Eun-Chan/Hankyul, some featuring Sun-Ki. One is a Crossover with "Antique Bakery".


****Prompt: Did you Really not Know?  
>Rating: PG<br>Eun Chan/Hankyul****

This Eun Chan kid has a bit of a girly face, Hankyul thinks when they meet.

It takes a while, but he eventually comes to the conclusion that this isn't just any boy, that it's a boy who holds a strange, confusing power over him, that it's a boy whom he wishes he could kiss.

He pines for what feels like an eternity, tries to convince himself that nobody goes gay in their thirties, that this is all just some weird fluke. But Eun Chan has the prettiest smile and the prettiest hair and he wants to _marry_ him, for fuck's sake. He thought he had it bad with Yoo Joo, but this is so much worse, because this is the first time he's ever been able to imagine being with someone for decades and not getting bored. And as much as his grandmother dislikes the idea of having Yoo Joo for a daughter-in-law, he can't see her being any happier if he brought home a son-in-law, instead. God, she would _kill_ him.

Years and years later, Eun chan asks him, "Did you really not know?"

He remembers the panicky feeling in the pit of his stomach, remembers re-analyzing every relationship he ever had with a member of the male sex, remembers going to the doctor and taking pills.

"I really didn't," he answers honestly.

"Would you have married me anyway?"

"It's legal in Canada, you know."

She laughs at him. He hopes she knows he's serious.

**Prompt: Fontana di Trevi  
>Rating: G<br>Eun Chan/Hankyul**

"That's it?" he asks, unimpressed.

He's been moody all day, both because of the heat and the fact that they'd bumped into one of Eun Chan's male classmates. He's lived in North America before, so he knows it's common for boys and girls to hug, here, even if they don't know each other well, even right in front of the girl's fiancé, even with their hips _touching_. But he's been back in Korea for so long now that they might as well have been making out for how much it made him want to break things.

"You just throw a coin in?" he snorts, glaring at the statues like it's all their fault that Eun Chan's getting all friendly with pretty Italian boys while he's not around.

"Yes," she says, frowning at him. "What, did you want to swim in it or something?"

He shrugs. "If we were back in Seoul we could. Our fountains don't have their own security guards, you see."

She glances at the big men in the fancy suits pushing the crowd back, a hand shielding her eyes from the glaring sun. "Yeah, you're right." She smiles distantly, and he thinks she's remembering all the times they'd spent playing splashy-splashy in Korean fountains. "It's much better in Korea," she concludes.

Well, as long as she knows that, he thinks, relieved.

**Prompt: Gossip  
>Rating: G<br>Total crack, sort of crossover with Antique Bakery.  
>Na-Rim, Sun-Ki<br>A/N: This is totally retarded. You've been warned.  
><strong>  
>"I really think Hyung might be...you know," he says, and casts Sun-ki a meaningful look.<p>

Sun-ki just crosses his arms and waits for him to finish, halfway between amused and exasperated.

"You know! He likes _boys,_" he whispers, as if this were a scandalous secret.

"Do you not know the word for it?"

Na-Rim flails his arms about. "I'm being serious!"

"I'm sure you are."

"How can you act like this is no big deal? This is like, the biggest deal ever!"

Sun-ki rolls his eyes. "So Boss is in love with another dude. It's not like it's with _you_."

Na-Rim gasps. "Don't even say that, it's so weird."

"You don't see me freaking out about it."

"That's because you're Japanese. You people do all kinds of weird stuff."

Sun-ki snorts. "I've done more weird stuff in Korea than I have in Japan."

Na-Rim looks doubtful. "Really?"

"Someday I'll tell you about the time I worked in a cake shop."

**Prompt: Soju (Korean Saké)  
>Hankyul, Sunki (it was supposed to be HankyulSunki but apparently failed to convince them to stop talking and make out).  
>Rating: G<br>By ****nastasie**

Sun-ki hadn't offered, but he was put in the rotation anyway (because apparently that's how much those people care what he wants).

So now it's his turn to make sure Hankyul doesn't starve and/or drink himself to death. A number of tragic scenarios have been thought up to explain Han-kyul's "crisis," but Sun-ki isn't worried. Hankyul's "problem" is that he is _gay_, and Sun-ki really has no more patience for his drama.

He sits on the coffee table right in front of Hankyul and holds out the bottle of soju. Hankyul takes it, sniffling pitifully. Sun-ki huffs, rolls his eyes, and says, "You're gay." There's no time to duck before he is sprayed with soju straight from Hankyul's mouth.

He rubs his eyes with the hem of his t-shirt (that shit stings), already preparing for the high-pitched protests, but Hankul has stopped coughing and is just sort of staring at him and through him at the same time.

"I want to kiss him," he says, and Sun-ki stops for a second before taking another sip.

"Then, please, by all means, do it. The sooner, the better."

"But he's a guy," he says, seeming awestruck by this revelation.

"Mouth's in the same place. So's tongue."

Hankyul looks at him, face scrunched up as if he'd been suddenly offered a plate of roasted spiders.

"I wasn't even thinking about tongue!"

Sun-ki snorts. "This kiss is going to sweep him off his feet."


End file.
